


穷光蛋Steve Rogers奇遇记

by wizgagaga



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Jinn in the lamp, M/M, Magic, Poor Steve Rogers, very poor
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizgagaga/pseuds/wizgagaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>警告:穷光蛋营养不良！（当然后来不再营养不良）Steve，神灯！Tony<br/>简介:穷光蛋Steve有一天捡到了一个神灯，灯神Tony可以满足他的三个愿望<br/>背景宇宙:	AU，Steve是穷光蛋（别再强调</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

生命，是如此的精彩。  
同时也很奇妙。

Steve Rogers的这个周一跟平常没什么不同。  
他上午在快递公司送货，中午回到家洗了个澡，又做了一顿好吃的——当然是荤素搭配，他的饮食很健康，可他依旧瘦弱。他在午休后准备好了他的画稿，然后搭地铁把它们送到编辑部并领到了他上个星期的稿费。紧接着他赶到“美国队长”咖啡厅——老掉牙的名字，建于40年代——咖啡厅老板Coulson靠在吧台里向他热情地打招呼，接着把围裙扔给他跑到店后面上网去了。

Steve的周一很忙碌，跟平常没有什么不同。  
实际上Steve的每天都很忙碌，每个周六晚上（咖啡厅的“漫画之夜”）他都需要工作到晚上11点，而星期天他也不闲着，他要去社区做义工。对于一个瘦弱的、身高只有5尺5寸的25岁年轻人来说，他工作得过多了。

Steve是个好青年，用Coulson的话来说，他简直是美国道德的楷模，人民的榜样。可是像Steve这么好的一个青年，又勤劳又善良，他却穷得叮当响。  
Coulson和他的另一个雇员Clint Barton曾经讨论过这个问题，他们非常好奇于Steve的生活状况，因为看上去他兼职的工资加上画插画的稿费完全可以让他过上更舒适一些的生活，但他还是住在布鲁克林最便宜的公寓里，看上去病怏怏的，每天都好像吃不饱。  
直到有一天Clint在街上偶然看到Steve把一张崭新的100美元装作若无其事地塞到了一个流浪者的破棉衣下面，他终于顿悟了：  
那是因为Steve是个他妈的圣人，而圣人都是他妈的这么活着的！

刚刚我们说过了，生命，是如此的精彩。  
同时它的确很奇妙。  
你失去的东西总有办法在另一方面补回来，比如你塞给别人100美元，那么你的运气就会补在其他方面，当你天天塞给别人钱又天天不求回报时，恭喜你，你走运了。  
而这次的幸运日是星期一。

刚刚我们又说过了，Steve的这个周一跟平常没有什么不同，直到他从咖啡厅下班。  
天黑了以后Steve通常走的很快，并尽量选大路。因为他看上去太过于弱不禁风又好欺负，他常常遭到街头混混的打劫，虽然Steve每次都会反抗，但成效甚微，而这也很可笑地成为了他穷困的其中一个原因。  
这天Steve依旧走得很快，他转过了几个阴暗的街角，一阵风吹过来，他打了打颤，缩起身子加快了步伐。  
他没有听到风声中那隐隐响起的异国曲调，他也没有顾得上抬头仰望星空。天空中有什么东西飞了下来，伴着那悠悠扬扬的曲调，轻轻落在了他脑后的兜帽里。  
可Steve只是急于早点回家，他只希望不要惹什么麻烦。

 

奇妙的事情总会发生的，而Steve的命运会在这时改变。  
他此刻并不知晓，他还在匆忙赶路，可总会有什么人知道，总会有什么力量在推动着命运。  
因为生命，是多么的辉煌。


	2. Chapter 2

Steve很顺利地回到了家，异常顺利。  
一般来说在他家隔壁街会有个惹事的吸毒小子专门在周一找他麻烦（当然周二和周三也有固定的找麻烦的人，但拜托，只有吸毒鬼才蠢到在周一招惹别人），可那家伙今天完全不见踪影。  
Steve庆幸着他自己的走运，避过这种每周一次的挨揍对他来说简直无法想象，他不禁担忧起吸毒小子的身体健康来。因为你懂的，吸毒，和身体健康。

Steve推开房门，一股冷风扑面而来，他打了个哆嗦，然后快步走去把他的小暖炉开开。作为一个穷光蛋，Steve在节俭的路上越走越远：为了省钱，Steve的三餐几乎都是在打工处解决的，有时候“美国队长”咖啡厅的大好人老板Coulson（上帝保佑他植发成功）还会让他把当日卖不掉的菜品带走；为了省钱，Steve家里没有冰箱、没有空调、甚至连电视机都没有，他家唯一值钱的家用电器大概就是他的收音机；为了省钱，Steve拒绝了中央供暖（鉴于他连暖气片都舍不得安装），而这里是纽约，现在是十一月，十一月的纽约并不保证取暖半径只有半米的小暖炉能让一个人活下去。  
但只要忍到12月就好，那时候峰谷电费会半价，到时候再奢侈一把，开大暖炉。

Steve站在小暖炉旁，那微弱的暖意一丝一丝消散进空气中，但至少比没有强。Steve叹了口气，今晚很冷，看来今天不能脱外套了。正想着，他就把外套兜帽套了上去。  
我们前面说过好几遍，生命，是如此的精彩。

兜帽，异国曲调，什么东西，Steve。  
砸。  
Steve晕了过去。

他从晕厥中转醒不过是10分钟之后的事，Steve其实搞不太清楚自己究竟是自然醒来还是被冻醒的，但他还是得揉着被砸得生疼的脑袋坐了起来，因为地上太凉了。  
Steve看到了那个砸到他的东西：这是个造型奇异的铁罐儿，他只能这样评价。Steve把这个金属制品凑到灯下仔细观察，那家伙看上去像个阿拉伯风格的油灯，上面油腻腻看不出光泽，但能看出是基底颜色大概是红色的，只有那灯壶嘴和灯底泛着点金色的光。  
他从没见过这玩意儿，肯定是有人把灯不小心掉到了他帽子里，他需要还给人家。可在那之前，至少也要帮那个主人把灯擦干净。  
Steve伸出袖子，擦了擦那个脏兮兮的油灯。

他咽了口唾沫。  
他又咽了口唾沫。  
可是什么都没有发生。  
阿拉丁里面明明说擦一擦就会有灯神出现的。

“别傻了，Steve，这世界上怎么会有灯神。”Steve随手把油灯放到了桌子上，自言自语道。  
“如果你再擦一下，我就告诉你答案，你猜答案会不会是‘有’呢？”一个似乎是从油灯里传来的瓮声瓮气的声音插嘴道。  
Steve吓了一跳，他猛地从地上跳起来，远远瞪着那个油灯。  
“谁？谁在这里？”Steve厉声问道。  
“别叫那么大声，呃……小伙子？如果你镇定下来我就告诉你我是谁以及为什么在这里。”那个瓮声瓮气的声音听起来很急切，他在Steve又吓得要砸那油灯的时候大声说道，“别打烂了我的灯，这已经是7号了，好不容易才住进去的！行行好，小伙子，你肯定是个好青年，你再擦一下我就能出来了，到时候你想要什么愿望都行！”  
“你真的在灯里吗？”Steve小心翼翼地接近那盏灯，他觉得那盏灯似乎亮了一些，从内而外发着细微的蓝光。  
“那是当然，作为一个毋庸置疑的灯神，我们当然需要住在灯里，不然你以为是什么在和你讲话？放在罐子里的移动电话？”  
“灯神竟然知道移动电话……”Steve嘀咕着把灯拿起来打量，接着眯起了眼睛，“如果我把你放出来，你会杀了我吗？”  
“我为什么要那么做，你真是个怪人，年轻人！”Steve能想象出灯神翻了个白眼，接着那声音又瓮声瓮气地说道，“不，请你放心，我不会杀你的，相反我还会满足你的三个愿望，什么愿望都行！”  
Steve想了想，最终还是又用袖子擦了擦那盏油灯。

油灯更亮了，伴着灯神瓮声瓮气的兴奋的嗷嗷叫，灯嘴里冒出一阵灯油味道的烟，烟雾转转悠悠，聚成了一个实体。  
灯神胸前闪着光，留着山羊胡，翘着长睫毛，睁开大眼睛。

然后他骂了句脏话。  
“哔——，这是他妈的什么鬼地方？！”  
“呃……我家。”  
“你家在哪儿？！别……别告诉我是津巴布韦！”  
“纽约布鲁克林。”  
“见鬼的最好是！”  
Steve皱了皱眉，他觉得这个灯神感觉有些奇怪。

“所以这就是你的‘家’，我的主人，这里可真够呛……”灯神迈着步子在屋子里晃荡，他皱着眉挑挑拣拣。Steve觉得有些生气，他的屋子其实很整洁，只是他的东西太少了，显得屋子空荡荡的。  
“等等，我不是你的主人，Steve Rogers，这是我的名字。”Steve打断了神灯的唠叨，神灯大概搞错了什么。  
“没错，你是我的主人，谁擦了那灯谁就是我主人，不能更改，即时有效。”灯神摆摆手，一脸嫌恶地拿起了Steve的收音机。  
“可我不想当你的主人……我是说，我不能！”Steve慌忙抢过他的收音机，那可是他最值钱的家当之一。  
“为什么不？你真奇怪，我的主人，每个人都想要个神灯奴仆！”  
“我不喜欢奴役别人，更别提是一个灯神，这感觉很怪！”Steve皱着眉拉过灯神，严肃道:“听着，灯神，我怎么做才能让你离开我，我怎么做才能不当你的主人？”  
灯神瞪着他，然后假笑了一下，端起了他的灯，“很简单，说出你的三个愿望，我会帮你实现，然后我回到灯里，各不相欠，我的主人！”  
“别再叫我‘我的主人’！”  
“好的,Steve Rogers！你还有两个愿望！”灯神欢快地说道，他胸前的蓝色光亮也欢快地闪了闪。  
“什么？这算一个愿望？!”  
“你想让我回答是还是不是？回答了的话你就只剩下一个愿望了，真可怜，我还是不回答了。”  
“这不算愿望，该死的！我只是想像朋友一样自我介绍，就像我叫Steve，而你……你叫什么？”  
“Tony,我给自己取的英文名字，听上去不错，其实它是个更长的名，不过我比较喜欢Tony……你还有最后一个愿望，Steve。”灯神更加欢快地说。

Steve终于了解到，其实这个灯神给人的感觉并不是奇怪。  
而是欠扁。

再许一个愿就可以结束这离奇的故事了，再许一个愿他就能摆脱这个烦人的灯神了。  
Steve想了想，然后抬头说道：“我的愿望是世界和平。”

灯神瞪着Steve，就好像要把他自己的眼睫毛瞪得倒长回去，又像要一直瞪着Steve直到Steve的眼睫毛也倒长回去。  
“你竟然……你竟然……”灯神看上去就像是被吓到了，他胸口的蓝色光亮黯淡到Steve都开始觉得不安。  
“我怎么了……这愿望有什么不妥吗？”  
“从来都没有人向我提出这个愿望，”Tony带着一种震惊的复杂神情说道，“从来没有人！你发了什么疯，Steve Rogers？”  
“那么你能做到吗，世界和平？做到了你就回你的灯里去，而我也可以去睡觉了。”

“世界和平从来都不能成为一个向灯神许的愿望！灯神都是满足你们人类那肮脏的、龌龊的小心愿的神，我们不管世界和平！”Tony看上去挫败又恼怒。  
“可是我再没有其他愿望了，”Steve摊开手，“那么我的最后一个名额也用完了，你能回去了吗？”

Tony继续瞪着他，然后咬牙切齿地说道：“不，这不能算一个愿望，不能占一个名额……你需要其他的愿望，我要帮你实现其他的愿望！”  
Steve不置可否地耸耸肩，他只想让灯神早点离开，可Tony环视四周，突然走到了Steve的床前躺了上去。  
Steve皱着眉，居高临下地看着Tony，“你这是要干什么？”  
Tony拍了拍硬床板，吃痛地做了个鬼脸，说道：“我还没有想好要帮你达成什么愿望，于是我想了个其他的法子。”  
Steve挑眉看着他，后者很骄傲地宣布了出来。

“在你没想好其他愿望之前，我替你选了个很不错的愿望，那就是：再来30个愿望！”

要摆脱掉这个倒霉的灯神看来不是一件容易的事。


	3. Chapter 3

纽约从不缺少奇闻。  
这里每天都会发生各种闹心的事情，比如穿着紧身衣的超级英雄会在你头上吐着丝荡来荡去，比如你捡了明星的手机要还给他可他拒绝跟你合照，比如下水道里生活着爱洗澡的短吻鳄，爱好是收集黄色小鸭子。

“所以，拜托，我的主人Steve！你只不过捡到了一盏油灯，而恰好里面住着个帅哥灯神，等等，你以前见过我这么帅的灯神吗？……得了，我是不会谦虚的，没人比我帅！所以这没什么值得大惊小怪的，你该感到荣幸。”灯神喋喋不休，趴在床上摆弄着Steve的收音机。  
Steve不发一言，他有些生气，可他不确定他到底是在生气Tony闯进了他的生活，还是生气那个灯神在摆弄他那台岌岌可危的收音机。  
“说起来，我敬爱的主人，你的床可真够硬的，这下面铺着什么?大象膝盖皮？说真的，你不考虑换一个水床吗？我能变出来最棒的！”Tony用胳膊肘支起身子，那床和收音机都发出了很惊人的响动。  
“谢谢你，灯神，不过这床很好。”Steve面无表情地说道，他正考虑着从Tony手中把收音机的可能性。  
“别见外，叫我Tony就行，”灯神挥挥手，他终于放开了那个倒霉的收音机，然后枕着胳膊仰躺在床上看Steve，“说到这张床，我的主人，你为什么不上来？现在很晚了，听我句忠告，你该休息！你失眠吗？需要用掉一个愿望解决它吗？”

“我不失眠，不过我觉得这张床很小。”  
“所以呢？你还是需要一张新床？你不喜欢水床的话我还能变Queen Size。”  
“不，没有Queen Size，我的意思是，这床太小了，得有一个人下来睡在别处。”  
“别傻了，你睡在地上会很凉的，Steve，我可以跟你分享这张床……比如，让我们抱在一起！”Tony张开了怀抱，平躺着。  
“……”所以说这小胡子是不会从床上下来的，而时限约等于30个愿望。

“Steve？你怎么不说话，我的主人？”  
“我其实一直有个问题，额……Tony。”  
“愿闻其详，Steve。”  
“你为什么不……这有些无理，对不起，但是你为什么不‘暂时’回你的灯里？我指的是在你睡觉的时候。”  
Tony坐起身，紧紧瞪着Steve，他胸口的蓝色光亮把他的眼睛映得很亮。Steve不懂为什么灯神看上去有些气愤，但如果此时让Steve说点什么他一辈子都不会说的话，那么他会说Tony这时候的确很帅，好吧，算是他见过的最帅的灯神。  
这是大实话，鉴于他见过的灯神就这么一个。

“那么你希望我回到灯里去。”  
“对，没错，回到灯里去，睡一觉，醒来以后你想干什么都行。”  
“可是我不睡觉。”  
“什么？”  
“我说我不睡觉，你见过睡觉的神仙吗？你真是个傻瓜，Steve，‘对不起，这有些无理’~~”Tony学着Steve的腔调，然后故意用力摔在床上，结果被硬床板弹了起来。  
“那么我道歉，我不知道你是个不睡觉的灯神，”Steve诚恳地说道，随即他觉得自己蠢透了，“嘿，等等，Tony，我们在谈论的是你需要回到你的灯里去！”  
“我回不去了，Steve，非常遗憾，这个愿望不能作数。”Tony坐起身，神情诡异地拍了拍床板。  
“为什么？”

“因为神灯管理委员会把他除名了，他只有满足你所有的愿望后才能回到那灯里去。”一个很有节奏感的声音伴着一阵烟雾从窗子飘了进来，烟雾散尽后地上出现了一盏漆黑的油灯。  
然后Tony开始大声嚷嚷。  
“ ‘Nick是个无赖！他应该下台！’ 不，Steve，别碰那盏灯……”  
“如果你再趁着我出不来就瞎嚷嚷，Tony，我会把你塞回灯里然后用最脏的口香糖堵住你的灯口！”黑色的油灯在地上跳了跳。  
“我能知道为什么会又出现了一盏灯吗？”Steve揉着眉心，他已经放弃去惊讶了，只有疲惫。  
“很抱歉打扰您，Rogers先生，但我想我有必要向您声明有关灯神Tony的一些情况……能擦一下我的灯吗？非常感谢！”  
Steve扭头看了看Tony，后者正摆出一副“你擦他我很不高兴但随便你我的主人愿管他什么神保佑你”的神情。  
于是Steve上去擦了擦那盏黑色的灯。

也许灯神的相貌都和灯的感觉都差不多，所以当Steve第一眼看见面前皮肤黝黑、穿着大袍子还带眼罩的灯神并没有太多惊讶。  
“Nick，神灯管理委员会的秘书长，”灯神同Steve一本正经地握了握手，他似乎嘀咕了句“可真瘦”之类的，“切入主题，我来是需要告诉您，您可以随意支配Tony，直到您的30个愿望用完。”  
“什么……我不太懂，可他已经说过了。”  
“他说的不完全，至少在委员会看来，”Nick松开了手，严肃说道，“Tony违反过神灯的很多规定，我们都假装视而不见，但在他上一次工作的时候犯了个大错，他强加给他上一个主人一个愿望，那结果很糟糕，还毁掉了他前一个灯，委员会最终决定惩罚并监督他……”  
Tony不自然地咳了一声，并且一直低头盯着床板。  
“至于举措，”Nick停顿了一下，抬头用鼻孔瞪着Steve，“就是他需要满足你的30个愿望，而那必须是你的愿望，不是他强加给你的。”  
“可为什么是我？”Steve皱着眉，他不懂这些灯神为什么要找上他，因为很显然整个纽约和神灯最扯不上关系的人就住在这里，名叫Steve Rogers。  
“因为你是整个纽约和神灯关联最大的人，”Nick很自然地说道，他显然准备好了一套完整的说辞，“你有着高尚的灵魂，见鬼，对不起，也许是纽约最高尚的也说不定，而且，你的梦想都还未发掘，潜力十足，所有的灯神都喜欢你这样的主人。”  
Nick观察着Steve的表情，在他又要皱眉时接着说道：“很多人十分贪婪，他们的愿望无外乎权势、金钱和身体健康，三个愿望足以打发他们……可你，正直善良的年轻人，你的愿望也许丰富多彩，30个也未必够……”  
末了他拍拍Steve的肩膀，后者被他的拍打震得摇晃，“为了这个世界，善良的青年，请你一定要早点实现30个愿望。”  
“好吧……那么愿望也包括世界和平吗？”  
Nick顿了顿，他似乎也像Tony一样被这个问题打穿了，“额，不，灯神不管世界和平，很抱歉。”  
Steve摇了摇头，这个秘书长不太适合劝说别人。  
可他瞟了瞟坐在床上很长时间没出声的Tony，突然觉得他有些可怜。

而Clint很早就总结过：  
Steve Rogers是圣人，而圣人都是他妈的“那！么！”活的。

于是当Nick钻进神灯忽悠悠地飘走之后，Steve正式决定收留这个钻不进神灯的灯神。  
而且他终于用掉了他的第一个真正意义上的愿望。

 

“奇怪的一天。”Steve躺在床上，那床太过松软，让他有些不适应。  
“对于我来说只是无聊的一天……晚安，Steve，需要我明早叫你吗？”在他不远处的Tony愉快地说道，不管怎么说他都变出来了一张好的双人床，虽然不是Queen Size。  
是的，谢谢Tony，我需要你在六点叫我。  
可Steve只能想着这句话，却连嘴型都对不上，他沉入深眠。

这奇怪的一天耗费了他太多的体力，也许下一天会更加猎奇，可是没办法，此时他都无法再考虑，他太累了。  
祈祷你睡个好觉，Steve，因为明天不会有人叫你。


	4. Chapter 4

Steve做梦都不会想到他会是被他快递公司同事的电话叫醒的，他同事在电话里嗡嗡地问他是不是路上堵车所以来晚了，Steve瞬间惊醒。  
这意味着一件很可怕的事情，因为讽刺的是那个同事几乎天天迟到半小时以上，而Steve永远不想拼写那个关于不守时的单词。

“你迟到了，Steve？”Tony在Steve大叫着跌下床——可怜的年轻人，他还不适应这么高的床，也许他需要来个脚凳，但这屋子显然放不下了——然后挣扎着爬向洗手间时问道，而灯神此刻看上去高兴极了。  
“对……该死，晚了一个小时！都怪我忘了设闹钟！”Steve飞快地洗漱，并从壁橱里取出工作服——小家的好处，永远对所有位置一目了然，并且伸手即到——他将衣服对着Tony比了比，然后指了指自己身上穿的睡衣，“呃……你介意吗？我需要在这儿换下衣服……”  
“不不不，完全不，Steve，”Tony趴在床上晃着脚，他随意地打了个响指，就让Steve在目瞪口呆中只剩下了内裤，“至少让我帮帮你，我的主人……哦，Steve，年轻人，你可真……瘦……”  
“糟糕的法术……还有，暂时闭嘴好吗？就一会儿……”Steve红着脸快速套着裤子，他没什么时间羞愧，时钟告诉他他必须在30分钟内赶到派件处，然后大概只会有10分钟的时间让他把货物分拣好开始派送。  
这几乎是一项不可能完成的任务，除非他会吐丝荡过去。

“你迟到了，Steve。”Tony说道，他从床上爬起来看着Steve手忙脚乱地试图边穿鞋边够鞋柜上的交通卡。  
“对，是的，我已经迟到了，所以我必须赶快出发，”Steve检查了背包，然后抓起钥匙转向Tony，“你需要尽可能安静地呆在这里，Tony，不要打扰到邻居，如果Natasha，就是一个红头发的姑娘来收租，你就告诉他你是我表亲，而我会晚些把钱给她……如果你想吃点什么的话，橱柜里还有些蔬菜饼，你可以热来吃……你吃饭吗？……对不起，忘了这蠢问题……哦对了，如果你无聊我书柜里的书你都可以看，桌上有一套数独，你还可以听听收音机……”  
“你的意思是你不会带我去？”Tony眯起眼睛，不信任地看着Steve，“真搞不懂你是怎么想的，我的主人，要我说你可不能离开我，你瞧，你迟到了，而你需要赶紧去上班，而我有办法让你马上过去！”  
Steve一脸苦相地站着，那表情就好像站在大太阳底下，“可是……”  
“没有可是，主人，Steve，年轻人！带我去，我能做得很好。”Tony向前跨了一步，他瞬间从卧室移动到了客厅，当然这不是什么超能力。  
在Steve这么小的屋子里完成这系列动作很轻松，真是奇怪，Steve为什么会在没有这张双人床之前以为自己家很空旷的？  
“你需要我，主人，绝对的。”Tony盯着Steve又向前走了一步，他成功把脸红着的Steve从大门口逼到了厨房。

“你确定能把我马上送过去吗？我家离那里挺远的，坐地铁都需要40分钟。”Steve妥协了，在超自然力量的眼神胁迫面前任何人类都必须妥协。  
“绝对没问题，会很快的，就像‘啪’地一下！”Tony开心地击了下掌，接着打了个响指，绅士地鞠了一躬，“还会有早餐和热咖啡。”  
Steve盯着手里突然出现的热咖啡和三明治，欲言又止。  
“不用担心，Steve，我们现在有很多时间——好吧，有很多迟到的没有迟到时间，你需要先吃了三明治，然后我们就会‘啪’的一下出现在那里。”  
“就像‘啪’的一下？”Steve笑着摇摇头，拍了一下手中的咖啡杯。  
“没错，像‘啪’的一下，你需要信任我，而且我给你变了牛肉三明治，你需要长个子，我的主人，等等，忘了说，这早餐是亲情派送，不收费！”Tony好心情地摇晃着身体。  
“谢谢你，Tony，那是个很好的建议，不过我25岁了，我的身高不出意外的话将会一直比你矮，很遗憾。”Steve也笑着啃了一口三明治，他发现如果跟上了Tony的思考速度，那么这个灯神其实对他还不错。  
“不，奇迹总会发生，Steve，这是灯神们常说的话，”Tony上下打量着Steve，“嘿，主人，你不想变高点吗？”  
“什么？哦，不，我这样……挺好的，谢谢你，Tony。”Steve再次拒绝了，出于某种原因，他拒绝了Tony主动送上的所有愿望。  
当然，除了那张双人床。

“真遗憾，如果你有需要我随时恭候，”Tony耸耸肩，看着Steve吃掉了那块三明治，“所以你现在准备好了吗，主人？”  
“应该算是……我应该干些什么？”Steve冒傻气地拽了拽制服下摆，最小号穿在他身上也直逛荡。  
“很简单，你像这样抱紧我，跳过舞吗？就像拥着舞伴一样，很简单……”Tony强行把Steve的胳膊环在自己的腰上，并翻着白眼无视了Steve完全涨红的脸，“说真的，主人，不过是抱住我的腰，你在胡思乱想什么？”  
“什么都没有……”Steve脸红着摇摇头，小心翼翼地紧了紧手臂，“这算一个愿望吧？我需要说‘我的愿望是不要迟到’吗？”  
“实际上不需要，不过你已经说了，所以接下来屏住呼吸，然后‘啪’。”  
啪。  
他们出现在受到惊吓的Steve快递公司的同事面前。

“我们是从街道那头跑过来的，不是凭空变出来的！Thor，你看到的都是幻觉！”  
Steve努力解释着，可他不太善于撒谎，是的，正直过头，而他对面的金头发大个子只是愣在那里，指着他和Tony。  
“这是我的……远亲，Tony，这是我的同事，Thor。”Steve小心地介绍起来，他注意到有个颀长的身影藏在送货的大卡车阴影里。  
“很高兴见到你，摇滚男孩！……真高兴我为20世纪服务过，你简直是上世纪的潮流巅峰！”Tony拍了拍Thor健壮的二头肌，接着饶有兴趣地盯着Thor卷曲的方便面头发。  
“你们……你们也……”Thor只是指着Tony和Steve，看上去受到了很大的惊吓。  
“我们怎么了？”Steve不解问道。  
“我不懂你何时成为了人类的远亲，灯神Tony，不得不说你的品味还是如此……奇特……”一道标准的英国口音接了下去，藏在大卡车阴影里的人现了身，那人有着全黑的头发，身高腿长，还穿着绿色的诡异服装。  
“我也不懂你为什么总在我周围出现，话剧社的，看上去你也一直在找一个……和你智商相当的主人……灯神Loki。”Tony的视线从Thor肩头越过看向另一个灯神，很显然他早就注意到了另一个人。  
“你们认识？！”Steve和Thor同时指着Tony和Loki，就像在演浮夸的肥皂剧。  
“当然，所有的灯神都认识……”Tony耸耸肩，他表情不太自然，显然Loki让他不自在。  
“而我和他恰巧有些恩怨……”Loki替Tony接完了他的话，然后转向Steve，开始不怀好意地对他上下打量，“说真的，Tony，你这个主人看上去弱极了，不，真是不堪一击，稍微一捏就可以让他变得粉碎……”  
Steve不舒服地别开视线，他转头看到Tony一脸愤怒的表情。  
“他非常好，Loki，不需要你来瞎操心，我马上就能满足他的30个愿望，他会变得幸福满足，我会完成使命回我的神灯里，而你，会继续被流放！”  
Steve扭头看着Tony，那个灯神的表情从来没有这么严肃过。Steve以前从不知道感到温暖的同时又有些失落是什么感觉，但Tony这句话的确做到了。  
Loki眼睛里闪过一道猜不透的光线，他转向Tony，用手戳了戳后者的胸口，那里一直发着蓝色的光，“至少在这里修复好之前，这病痨够你受的，不是吗？”  
“Loki，你不能如此说吾友，这是不仁慈的！”Thor终于正常了些，不过也许正常不是指他说话的语调，他听上去就跟Loki一样都是从中世纪穿越过来的。  
“那么你想让我如何做，主人？你放心，我又不会杀了他。”Loki朝Thor夸张地鞠了一躬。  
“不，Loki，向Steve道歉，你不能如此说他，嗯……‘病痨’……这不妥。”Thor转向Steve，用力地握了他的手，“万分抱歉，吾友，他并非有意。”  
接着Thor又转回去，费力地和Loki解释尊重这个词。

“他一直是这么说话的吗？”Tony拽了拽Steve的衣角，小声凑上前去，“你的这个同事怎么这么怪？我都不这么说话！”  
“他是北欧哪个国家的人，大概之前学英语有哪里出现了偏差……我们不能笑话朋友，Tony。”Steve一本正经地耳语道。  
Tony耸耸肩，看着不远处的Thor和Loki在争论什么，“真没想到会碰到他，真是冤家路窄，碰上他准没好事。”  
“说起这个，Tony，”Steve转过身，面向着Tony，“你还有什么事情瞒着我？比如这个？”  
他点了点Tony胸前的那团蓝色光亮，小心道：“你从一见到我就在撒谎，从那三个愿望开始，到后来的三十个愿望，再后来是神灯委员会，接着又是一个灯神，你还瞒着我什么？”  
“那些只是小小的举措，灯神有权享有主人不能享有的一些秘密，而这个，是我的隐私。”Tony愤恨地拍了拍胸口，同时显得沮丧。  
他们沉默了一小会儿，Steve有些后悔自己问了这个问题。

“Steve。”终于还是Tony打破了沉默，他小声开口叫道。  
“什么？”  
“你真的没有什么愿望了吗？”  
“目前没有。”  
“你可以好好想一想的，真的，想出来了我们就都能解放了。”  
是的，愿望，Steve可以好好想想，其实是有的。  
那个美好的、带着青草和阳光味道的愿望、那个他一直以来想要实现的愿望，就在那里。  
“我想我有一个，大概是我最想实现的愿望。可你没办法帮我，Tony，我非常感谢你，不过那个愿望不行，不是我自己实现的就不行。”  
他的灯神默不作声，胸口的光亮有些黯淡。  
“你可以再帮我找找其他的，不算难的，我真正想要的，比如一双新的皮鞋。”Steve拍拍低落的神灯的肩膀安慰道。  
“你想要一双新皮鞋？”  
“对，没错，一双新的，最好是棕色的。”  
“那么满足你。”Tony说着打了个响指，一双崭新的棕色牛皮鞋，做工考究用料上乘。  
“真不错，那么我用掉了第三个愿望。”Steve接过皮鞋左右看看，然后他笑了起来，而Tony也咧了咧嘴。

“嘿，你们！灯神Tony，还有那个……人类……有事告诉你们！”Loki看上去很生气，他刚刚似乎和他的主人吵了一架。  
“什么事，英国佬？”Tony扭头嚷嚷。  
“我的主人有个新愿望，我必须实现它。”Loki脸色铁青，看上去他简直恨死了那个愿望。  
“什么愿望？别告诉我你主人看上了我的，呃……感觉很不好！”Tony夸张地抖了抖，然后幸灾乐祸地看向Loki。  
“你得意得太早了，Tony，事实上应该差不多，”Loki顿了顿，眯起眼睛，“我主人的第二个愿望，事实上也是他的倒数第二个愿望就是：他希望他的朋友Steve能像他一样强壮，永远不会生病。”  
“这算什么愿望？真是……”Tony在Steve的瞪视下咽下去了那个“蠢”字。  
“没错，吾友Steve，我希冀你有一副如我一般的健美身材，这样就不会让你遭受更多苦难！”Thor拍着Steve的肩，Steve觉得自己的肋骨就要断了。

“所以我必须实现它，不管这个愿望是多么地愚蠢！”Loki举起手，伸向Steve，“那么我就开始了。”  
“什么？停下你个蠢货，这应该是我的活儿！”  
“不，Tony灯神，这是我应该送给吾友的礼物！”  
“不能让我说句话吗？Tony，快阻止他！”

“和病痨说再见吧，人类！”

Loki手中射出了一道强光，接着Steve被完全裹在了里面。


	5. Chapter 5

“Steve，主人，我真的不行了……求……求你……”  
“我……也很抱歉，Tony，但是……再忍忍……”  
“快……受不了了……”  
“对……不起……”  
Steve终于上去了，他的脸憋得通红，汗在顺着他的肌肉滑下来，流进领口。不得不说，他的新身体看上去太适合流汗了。  
Tony也憋红了脸，他的手快麻了，脚更是不听使唤地大张着，他有点生气，尤其是当他看到Steve那身崭新的肌肉。

和那辆明显同Steve身材不符的小三轮车。

好吧，你现在知道了其实这一切都跟那~个没什么关系。  
但事实上这些却跟那~~个有点关系。  
那~个不是想象中的那个，而那~~个却是有关于Loki的报复、崭新的梦中情人版本Steve和一辆三轮车的那个。

10分钟前。  
上坡。  
Tony的法术还是断断续续的，很显然在魔法最有用的时候，他的法术失效了。  
而在上坡的时候骑一辆载满货的小三轮是十分痛苦的，这个从Steve的表情和他身上的汗以及他快要崩开的裤子就能看出来，于是Tony自告奋勇在后面推。  
“收回刚刚的话，我恨Loki，还有Nick！没想到推这玩意儿会让我屁股疼，Steve！”  
“只是……谢谢，Tony……呃……我连累了你，很抱歉。”  
“得了，我不想听这些，给我闭嘴，对不起我不该说这个，主人，不过你还是得闭嘴。”  
没好气先生二人组，一个屁股疼，而一个在意着三轮车发出的诡异响声和紧绷的裤腿。

20分钟前。  
Steve停了下来，因为他认为Tony如果还坐在车上，那么这三轮车会被压垮。  
Tony不情愿地下了车，但他并不放弃他乘坐微型交通工具的权利——他试图朝三轮施魔法让它飞起来，可结果只让一个货物箱子的颜色变成了荧光粉。  
他们在原地折腾了很长时间，直到有个红头发姑娘骑车路过，“需要帮忙吗？”她停下来问，眼睛在Tony翘起的臀部和Steve的胸大肌间瞟来瞟去。  
“不，女士，谢谢你。”Steve挥了挥手，二头肌完美地露了出来，他试着蹬了一下脚蹬子，结果三轮车发出了沉重的嘎吱声。  
“我们非常尊重女性，漂亮的小姐，这点小活儿我们完全胜任。”而Tony单手撑着三轮车屁股冲红发姑娘咧嘴笑，他的屁股弧线更突出了。  
“如果你们需要帮助，这是我的号码，也许你们可以打给我……”红发姑娘用了一个最拙劣的理由，她瞪着Steve，又递给Tony一张小字条，她的脸红得跟三轮车一个颜色。  
“一定，一定！”Tony接过了那姑娘的纸，然后跳上车，拍着三轮屁股冲Steve喊道，“快骑，大兵！让这美丽的姑娘看看你完美的身姿！”  
Steve猛蹬几下，他咬紧了牙，脸也憋得像三轮车一样，但是没人知道他是因为Tony的话害羞，还是单纯只是因为这车太难骑了。  
“嘿，主人，我有点感谢Loki这家伙的魔法了，你有了一段艳遇！”Tony目送走了那个姑娘，他乐观地认为还会有第二个直至第六十个留电话的姑娘，可喜可贺的是有了爱情人们都会有很多愿望。  
“行行好，Tony，我现在没空想什么姑娘……只需要你……把你的屁股从车上拿下来！”  
Steve大概真的很吃力，三轮车的轮条、车架和货筐在三重唱，那条岌岌可危的裤管大概会在Steve的怒吼下裂开。  
这种时候最好听他的。

30分钟前。  
异常明亮，Steve就像被裹在电灯泡里。  
然后熄灯了，Steve缓缓落在了地上，他的身上还嘶嘶地冒着白色的烟雾，看上去魔幻极了。  
“所以你主人得到了新的肉体，请谢谢我，Tony灯神，”Loki把手伸回去，眯眼看着蹲在地上喘气的Steve，又瞟了眼身旁震惊地盯着Steve的Thor，“我的法术效果不错，这种身材正适合他们这种长相。”  
“你干的好事，Loki！你把我的主人变成了……披彩虹旗的健美先生！”Tony试图把Steve从地上拽起来，但他瞪着Steve新长出来的肌肉和那些被撑破的布条不知所措。  
“你可安好，吾友Steve？”摆脱震惊掉下巴表情的Thor走上前，一把拽起喘着粗气的Steve，刚刚那魔法的效果太惊人了，他们的身高现在看上去没差多少。  
Steve瞪大眼睛看着自己的身体，这是个不可思议的结果，他从来没想过有一天他的身材会变成这样，就像……健美先生。  
“还……不错，我长高了？”  
“对，你长高了，因为你每天都收集掉的牙塞进枕头……”Tony翻着白眼，心不在焉地打量着Steve，“顺便说一句我有个朋友是牙仙，如果你有很多牙给他，他能让你再长三英寸。”  
Steve笑着拍了拍Tony的背，然后转向Thor，真诚说道：“你不用这样做的，Thor，我该如何感谢你？”  
“不不不，吾友，我想要如此，真诚地祝福你，吾友！”Steve和Thor拥抱了一下，然后紧紧握手。  
Loki在不远处哼了一声，他显然对这种略显政治的情境不耐烦，他抬高了下巴，厌恶问道：“我的主人，这结果你可满意？”  
“吾友的肉体得到了升华！”Thor冲Loki大笑，又使劲拍了拍Steve的上臂，这应该是很满意的意思。  
“那你们可以离我们远一点了？多谢！”Tony冲Loki冷笑，他一秒钟都不愿多和这都锈出铜绿的灯里跑出的灯神打交道。  
“可我和Thor还得一起送货，Tony。”Steve轻轻碰了碰Tony的胳膊，然后扒掉了身上的破布片。Thor好心递给他一件货车上多余的工作服，他穿上一点都没有不合身，于是Steve终于意识到自己不再像以前那样瘦弱了。

“给你个好借口，Tony！我们浪费了很多时间，如果你们需要我提醒的话，”Loki架起胳膊，指着身旁靠着的货车，“上午就快过去了，而你们还有这一车的货没有送。”  
“所以我们分开行动，一人一半货。”Tony从善如流。  
Tony的眼睛对上Loki的。  
他们越走越近。  
他们对视。  
对视。

对视……

“车是我们的！”

接着灯神们为了争抢那辆货车而打了起来。  
但是灯神为什么要打架呢？  
他们明明有魔法，这些笨蛋。

 

回到现在。  
“所以我就说，Nick给我的那个禁止使用魔法的处罚非常可笑，他就是在针对我，Steve，不要替他说情。”Tony靠在三轮车上，他虽然不会累，但是跟在Steve的三轮车后面推了三条街区，他需要抱怨。  
是的，行行好，神灯也注重心理健康。  
“可Loki也得到了处罚，这很公平，”Steve送完了最后一件大件快递(那个荧光粉的箱子），吁了一口气，他很高兴自己能够搬起那些沉得不可思议的箱子，而且似乎从现在的角度看过去这世界有些新奇又陌生。  
“他留下了这个给我们用，从这点来看Nick秘书长其实是个好灯神。”Steve拍拍车座，他其实还有句话不打算说出来了。

这东西看上去还真的很像上世纪的土老帽才会用的啊。

“好吧，你永远对，Steve，”Tony耸耸肩，继续说道，“但他没权利没收你的车，我们有车就绝对不会像现在这么累了，相信我。”  
Steve摇摇头，”那不是‘我’的车，是公家的，而且你和Loki差点就让那辆车炸掉了！Nick秘书长是在保护它，他刚刚保证过他会把车送回车库。”  
“你永远对，圣人。”Tony小声嘟囔了一句。  
“我知道你在嘀咕什么，不过我觉得我们都需要互相理解，Tony。”Steve好脾气地拍拍Tony的肩，他发现自从长高后他做这动作变得非常自然，他现在需要低头来看Tony，而且第一眼就能看到Tony的睫毛。  
那睫毛大概有什么魔力，以至于那灯神的眼睛显得更加漂亮。

他没有意识到自己盯着那睫毛看了多久，直到他意识到那双漂亮眼睛也在盯着他，而且眼神里充满了疑惑。  
“呃……哦，对不起，Tony，我走神了。”Steve知道自己脸红了，他不自然地转开了头，在心里暗骂自己。  
究竟见了什么鬼，他只认识这灯神一天。  
而他似乎已经变得有些不对劲了。

“你怎么了？”  
“该走了，Tony，我是说，你可以不用再推车了，呃，就是说，你想坐到车上来吗？”  
“你变得可真奇怪，主人。”Tony撑着三轮车后斗利落地跳上去，随后找了个舒服的角度仰躺在后斗里。  
“出发吧，大兵Steve！让我从你背后欣赏你的新肌肉！”他大声嚷嚷着，很显然他把打趣Steve当成了一项基本的生存技巧。  
Steve马上启程，三个轮子呼呼作响，后斗发出嘎吱声，Steve卖力地瞪着三轮，迎着正午的太阳穿梭在纽约的大街小巷，而他的表情一定很严肃。

这辆三轮车的颜色可真适合Steve啊。  
他的脸还是那么红，谁也不知道是为了什么。


	6. Chapter 6

Clint Barton已经在“美国队长”咖啡厅工作了三年。他是个跑堂的，每天下午的班，他自认为这份工作带给他的最大意义除了可以偷喝浓咖啡以外，就是让他练出了一双鹰眼。

没错，鹰眼，目光如炬、慧眼识人。他以为他大概能猜出所有咖啡厅客人的背景知识，准确度应该在99%左右（除了一次，就那么一次）。  
可他认为这次他栽了。  
“我输了。”他对自己说，抱起双臂目光坚定，并决定将过错推卸给他今天偷喝的那两杯意式浓咖啡上。

“我承认我输了，”Clint挡在店门口，他刚刚把两个人赶出了店，而现在那个比他高半头又浑身肌肉的金发帅哥正窘迫地站在他对面。  
“不管你是谁，帅哥，我猜不出你的目的，你看上去可不像个骗子，而你真觉得你这模样能够骗到我、让我认为你是我的朋友Steve？！”他是鹰眼，他可是目光如炬、慧眼识人！  
而且他昨天才见过Steve，而他确信Steve没用过什么发酵剂足以像面团儿那样一夜之间膨胀成施瓦辛格。  
金发帅哥抬头看看他，又沮丧地叹口气低下头，“我知道你不会相信的，Clint，连我自己都不太相信这两天发生的事情……但我不知该怎么解释……或者哪怕你就让他进去坐坐，好吗？咖啡厅从不拒绝任何客人，而且他今天帮我推了一天车，他累坏了……”  
Clint有些动摇，因为这的确是“那么”活着的圣人Steve会说出的话。  
金发帅哥身后探出个脑袋，是个留着山羊胡的男人，那人冲Clint挥挥手眨眨眼，开始怪腔怪调：“是的，我累坏了，又累又饿，就要昏倒在路边，好心人，如果我们心意相通……”

Clint打了个颤，嫌弃地瞟了眼山羊胡，又转头审视了一下金发帅哥，才犹豫地让到了门旁边。  
“我再一次输给了我内心的天使，”Clint不要脸地对自己说。  
他抱起双臂目光坚定，并决定将过错再次推卸给他今天偷喝的那两杯意式浓咖啡上。

奇怪的组合又回到了咖啡厅里，山羊胡和金发帅哥坐回了他们之前坐过的那个靠窗的位置。正是下午人最少的时候，或者准确点说，这店里现在就只有他们和Clint在。  
“无论如何，虽然我让你们进来了，但求你们别再说那些’我是你的好邻居Steve’之类的话了。得了吧，太老套了，而且那句话只能适用于一个人。” Clint抱着双臂居高临下，显然还是认为这俩人不怀好意。  
“那我能点意面吗？”  
“我不会做意面，得等Steve回来。”  
“可我就是Steve……”  
“别想骗我，我在等Steve回来。”  
“那好吧鸟窝头，我要换成鸡肉三明治。”  
“我不会做鸡肉三明治，得等Steve回来。”  
“可我的确是Steve……”  
“别想骗我，我在等Steve回来。”  
“我能把他变成只鸟吗？我实在……”山羊胡转头问他旁边的金发帅哥，他举起一只手，显然正准备得到同意的指令就马上执行。  
“不行，Tony。”  
”好吧。”山羊胡立马放下了手，“那我换成黑咖啡。”  
Clint哼了一声转身走了，这个他不能不会。

Steve又叹了口气，他盯着自己崭新又陌生的手臂，眉头紧皱。  
“你不能跟他说出来我的身份，Steve，主人，”Tony托着下巴慢悠悠地说道，“对你们人来说，灯神的存在只能是传说，我们不能……”  
“我明白，我明白……”Steve看上去快被沮丧吞没了，“我想我只是不知道该怎样换种方法解释，也许我的朋友都会像Clint这样不相信我，而我甚至都不再是我了……”  
“你在说傻话，Steve，”Tony拍了拍Steve的二头肌，又点了点他的左胸口，“这里虽然变了，但你这里还是同一个人，这我可以用我的灯担保！”  
“哦，是吗？”Steve挑起一边的眉毛，“你的那台又破又丑的灯？”  
“嘿，我收回前言！你不是我的主人Steve了！你这个夺人躯体的恶魔，快把他的灵魂还来！”  
Steve笑了起来，他的沮丧似乎随着Tony慢悠悠开着的玩笑慢悠悠地散走了。他又握了握拳，他感到他的新身体充满力量精力充沛，他怀疑他再也不用定期去传染病中心注射抗病毒疫苗了。然后他又想起昨晚他见到灯神的那一刻，真奇怪，这两天由这个不靠谱的灯神带来了太多的麻烦，而他似乎对这个灯神没法再讨厌起来。  
“谢谢你，Tony。”  
“什……什么？”灯神瞪大眼睛，显得有些不知所措。  
“我说谢谢你，各种意义上的，”Steve看向Tony的眼睛，“谢谢你让我的生活完全变了样。”  
“哦……这没什么,”Tony摸着鼻子低了下头，“如果你不是在讽刺挖苦，那我会说’别那么大惊小怪，Steve，不用谢，还会有更酷的未来等着你’，这不是讽刺挖苦吧，是吗？你是在挖苦我吗？”  
这也许是他在害羞？Steve这样猜到。  
“一直都不是。”Steve微笑，而Tony抬起了头。  
他们对视。

“哦，所以你们是基佬。”Clint没好气地插嘴道，手里端着一杯黑咖啡。  
“闭嘴，鸟窝头！”Tony抬头冲Clint翻了个白眼，接着举起手转向Steve，“我能把他变成一只鸟吗，Steve，主人，求你，我实在……”  
“不行，Tony。”  
“好吧，美国队长。”Tony憋着嗓子敬了个歪礼，接着突然冲Clint打了个响指，”干你的活去！“  
Clint的大脑似乎认定当下没什么比把洗碗槽刷成大理石效果更紧急的事情了，他几乎是边跑边滑进了后厨。  
”至少让我帮你摆平一个麻烦，服务员先生。”Tony又打了个响指，Steve的工作围裙出现在他手里，”在你下班之前他是不会从厨房里出来了。”  
“再次……谢谢你，Tony。”Steve还在脸红着，因为Clint那句话，他再也不敢去盯着Tony的眼睛看了。  
这个麻烦灯神的脸似乎是他最麻烦的地方，要少惹麻烦，Steve这样对自己说。

在Steve用掉了一个愿望来把自己的围裙改大后，下午也快慢悠悠过去了。一下午人很少，一两个常客没认出Steve，几个闹哄哄的少女拉着Steve要他的电话，而Tony一直坐在窗边的位置敲着自己胸前那块微微发亮的地方发呆。

”Loki没有这个，”Steve敲了敲自己胸口的位置。  
在终于送走了那群叽叽喳喳的少女过后——没人期待Steve能不脸红——Steve坐到了Tony对面，“是因为他被流放了，还是只有你？”  
Tony张了张嘴，最终说道：“只有我。”  
Steve挑眉，”那代表了什么？”  
“大概代表我是个异类，主人。”Tony心不在焉。  
“我说过……”  
“不要叫你’主人’，好的主人，没问题主人。”  
Steve苦笑着摇摇头，“能帮我个忙吗，Tony？再满足我一个愿望。”  
“什么愿望？说吧，主……Steve。”  
“我快下班了，我可不想明天上班的时候Clint对我还是现在那样，我想……”  
“你想让他完全接受你的新样子，对吧，Steve？简直轻而易举！”  
“就像’啪’地那样？”  
“没错，’啪’，这样。”Tony说着打了个响指。

“老天爷啊，Steve，你终于回来了！”Clint从厨房冲出来扒在了Steve身上，满身都是苹果味的洗洁精味，“我以为我要被洗洁精淹死了！”  
“这代表着’见到你真高兴’？”Tony咧开嘴。  
“我也想念你，Clint。”Steve拍拍Clint 的背。  
“你可真恶心，Steve，”Clint和他分开，假装厌恶地扭了扭身子，“我昨天才见过你，而你今天就开始表现得像个基佬了！嘿，Tony，你也在啊！”  
等Clint回到厨房去终结他的洗洁精地狱，Tony冲疑惑的Steve眨眨眼，对他小声说道：“至少我要给我自己想一个不错的身份来掩护。”  
“那你现在的身份是什么？”Steve紧张兮兮小声问。  
“我让他以为我是你二舅。”

这个灯神实在太烦人了，真的。


	7. Chapter 7

美好的新生活走上了正轨，一切都平平淡淡按部就班。  
当然，这种平淡的生活不能算上Steve为了向周围的所有人解释为什么他突然变成了野蛮人柯南而用掉的那十五个愿望（其中还包括了一个愿望用来修改那个“二舅”的称呼）。

 

Steve花了一天的时间习惯了他的新肌肉，并且异常轻而易举地在第二天早上就习惯了晨跑。一个礼拜后他习惯了被各种顾客搭讪——这其中也包括了部分男性及性别不明者——而他到第三天的时候就已经不会脸红了，这让Tony都吃了一惊。  
两个礼拜，这是他用来习惯有个灯神随时随地绕在他身边所用的时间。这种身边跟了个灯神的奇幻感很奇妙，就像他身边有只印随的小鸭子。但Tony比小鸭子有趣太多了，也许还可以加上点可爱，这话他是不会对Tony说的，他也不会承认他想过。  
但要论适应能力，Steve承认自己完全不及Coulson：那位中年咖啡店长在晚上回到店里的时候只是来回盯着Steve和Tony看了几眼，就不声不响地接受了Steve变高变壮的事实，而Tony甚至都还没来得及更改他的记忆。  
世界真是奇妙无穷。

Steve真的感激Tony为他做的一切，他习惯了他的新生活，他习惯了Tony的陪伴，并且他的新床真的棒极了。  
但有一样，只有一样他可能永远无法习惯。

那就是每天醒来以后看到旁边有个人瞪大眼睛盯着他看。

Steve睁眼后猛地向后仰，等他反应过来眼前是谁之后拉起被子蜷起身，打了个哈欠：“我说过这样做有点吓人，Tony，早安。”  
“你知道我不睡觉的，所以我只能看着你睡。”  
“我知道你不睡觉的，所以你只能看着我睡，好吧。”异口同声。  
“早安，Steve主人。你做梦了对吗？”Tony问道，声音清晰，“我听到你在梦里哼唧。”  
“我没有在哼唧，”Steve搓了搓脸，擦掉了头上的汗，“也没做什么梦。”  
“你可以告诉我的，也许我能帮你的忙。”Tony假装漫不经心地转了个身，把手臂枕在脑袋下面。  
Steve的手依旧捂着脸，他不发一言地躺着，直到他听到Tony因为等待和好奇而敲击床头的声音。  
“好吧，的确有个梦……我最近总是梦到它……”  
“来说说看！”Tony拍拍他的肩膀。  
Steve叹口气，转向Tony那边躺好，“你知道我有个好朋友，最好的朋友，我跟你说过的……”  
“对，你最好的哥们儿，叫什么来着？Barnes？”  
“没错，Barnes，我一直叫他Bucky，他两年前参的军，”Steve顿了顿，“他，呃，最近就要从海外执勤回来了，我每天晚上都梦到我去机场接他但却不认路……我……”  
“机场，哦……”Tony若有所思眯起眼，他也顿了顿，但时间明显比Steve更长，“你知道吗，Steve主人，你说谎的时候鼻尖会冒汗。”  
“什么，有吗？”Steve下意识地摸了摸鼻尖，随即意识到自己上当了。  
“你骗了我，很有趣。”Tony干巴巴地说道。  
Steve的鼻尖冒出了更多汗，他知道自己的脸也红了起来，“我要去晨跑！”他几乎是吼出了这句话。  
他不知自己是怎么从床上爬起来的，也不知他是如何用他最快的速度穿好运动服跑出门外的，更没有注意到他冲上街道后从左面超过了一名跑得有些慢的黑人小哥。  
他当然也不知道他跑出屋的时候Tony露出了坏笑。

Steve Rogers不会说谎话，他虽然还是一个穷光蛋，但却是一个正直的穷光蛋。  
正直的穷光蛋Steve这几天做的梦绝对不能被Tony知道。  
那是一个略微，好吧，是非常令人害羞的梦。梦一开始的确是从去机场接Bucky开始的，但后面的情况和他对Tony讲的完全不同。

他在一个礼拜前梦见他和Tony一起接Bucky，而他和Tony不知为何在机场里牵手狂奔。那天早上当他醒来之后只记得满心的喜悦，而他在看见Tony躺在床上盯着他看时勃起了。  
Steve有些懊恼，他的记忆力太好了，想象力也不错，一般来说，除了自恋狂，还没有人会因为这些天赋而烦恼，但他的确是：他在那天注意到了Tony的眼睛有多大，晚上做梦的时候他们牵手狂奔而后他吻上了Tony的眼睑；第二天他注意到了Tony的腰很柔韧，当天晚上的牵手狂奔后他吻上了Tony的眼睑又用手揉他的腰；第三天他注意到了Tony的屁股，好屁股，赞，晚上不出意料他也梦到他那双不规矩的手是怎样揉捏它们的……  
到了现在，Steve这礼拜每晚都要做的那个关于接Bucky的梦已经丰富多彩又淫靡到可以刊登在《阁楼》杂志上了。而至于可怜的Bucky，这个梦基本上已经和他没什么关系了。

这是错误的，Steve每天早晨都要对自己说一遍。  
现在他跑在马路上，他又对自己说了一遍。  
这种单恋是错误的。  
他……他没有办法在一大清早就看见Tony瞪大眼睛盯着他看，那会让他分不清梦境和现实。他也不能对自己的灯神产生感情，这就像是另类的办公室恋情，他们注定走不到最后：Tony在三十个愿望后就要离开他，而他……只剩下了十二个愿望。  
这是错误的，他不能对自己再说一次了，会令人惆怅和心碎。

就在这无尽的自责和苦痛中Steve跑啊，跑啊，他又没注意到他从左面超过了那名跑得有些慢的黑人小哥。

他当然更不可能注意到，就在他家的床上，Tony胸口的蓝光闪烁着，亮得好似要把他吞没。


	8. Chapter 8

Tony这几天不太对劲。  
虽说作为一名灯神，“不对劲”才应该是“对劲”的，但Steve就是觉得Tony很奇怪。  
Tony依旧每天早上盯着他醒来，却在看他睁眼回看他的那刻迅速从床上跳走；Tony依旧每天陪他到任何地方，却不再会说一些机智的笑话；Tony依旧坐在“美国队长”咖啡厅里等Steve下班，但他不再撑着脑袋看着Steve走来走去。这些都不算什么，或者说Steve假装这些不算什么，Tony有一点最为不对劲，而Steve很是担心。  
Tony似乎看上去越来越疲惫。他每天都在打着哈欠，可当Steve问他是不是很累的时候，他就会摇头走开去忙活其他事情，就好像一个灯神还能有什么其他事情可忙似的。  
真是不对劲。  
Steve吃着沙拉，看着坐在对面的Tony打了个哈欠，心想，真是不对劲。  
“你知道你已经说出来了对吧？我没有不对劲。”疲惫的灯神又是一个哈欠，脑袋耷拉在桌子上。  
“那你知道你打了多少个哈欠了吗，瞌睡神？”Steve越过桌子拍拍Tony的脑袋，手只拍了一下就被打开了。  
Steve假装并不在意Tony拍开他的手让他的心有多难受——好吧，只是一点点——可他无法不在意Tony接下来的话。  
“说到这儿，Steve，”Tony的脑袋垂在桌上，声音闷闷地传来，“你什么时候把剩下的十个愿望用完？”  
Steve盯着Tony的脑袋，捶了捶胸口，又假装那突如其来的心脏紧缩是因为吃沙拉噎到了。  
“很快就能用掉的，很快了……你吃沙拉吗？”Steve Rogers是一个特别不会转移话题的青年。  
Tony抬起头，冲他翻了个白眼，然后脑袋又耷拉到了桌上。  
他们沉默了很久，不是那种惬意的沉默，而是某种各怀心事的寂静。沉默的时间太折磨人，这让Steve很想假装有事逃开这里，只求Tony不要再让他说出什么愿望。  
只求Tony不要那么早离开他，他假装没听到自己大脑里的声音。  
而Tony最终只是抬起眼，看着Steve收拾着沙拉碗，许久才小声开口道：“越快越好，我都没法忍受和你呆在一起了。”  
这一回Steve无法假装，他清楚地知道自己听到这句话后心碎成了几片。

Steve这几天不对劲。  
这一次事态非常严重，因为不仅他的房东Natasha、他的老板Coulson和他的朋友Clint发现了，就连Thor都发现了。  
“你还安好，吾友？”他们送完了快递坐在车上休息，Thor看了看Steve，宽大的手掌拍在他肩膀上，“你和你的灯神是否融洽？”  
Steve听到他的灯神，心又狠狠揪了揪（显然心脏这几天十分想要顺着食道越狱）。他如鲠在喉，心想Thor虽然说话半文不白，可是真会抓重点啊。  
“你还剩下一个愿望，对吗？”Steve没有回答问题，反而反问道。  
Thor耸耸肩，“是啊，我现已想不出任何愿望，而Loki又消失了许久。”  
“你曾经想过让他留下来吗？我是说，’一直’留下来……”  
“当然，我待Loki亲如吾弟，如若他可留下，我自当肝胆相照。”Thor豪迈地举了举拳头，然后他皱皱眉，正色道，“可我深知他们同我等不同，Steven，他们是精灵，他们不能伴我们一生。”  
“你真的很会抓重点……”Steve痛苦地搓搓脸，“是啊，他们不能伴我们一生，而我想这就是原因了。”  
Steve抬起头，刚毅的脸上带着痛苦。  
而Thor什么也没说，只是又拍了拍他好友的肩膀。

家中的气氛尴尬极了，Steve躺在床上不安地翻来覆去。  
Tony正躺在他旁边，却离他很远。他们曾经在Steve睡觉时靠得很近，近到Steve翻身时手脚都会不停碰到Tony。Tony虽然不是人类，但一向是暖呼呼的，Steve曾有好几次早上醒来时，发现自己搂住了Tony的腰，一定是因为纽约的冬天太冷，而灯神太温暖。那灯神通常会在这时挑起一边的眉毛看着他，眼神里带着调皮的神色。  
可现在，他们躺在床上，Tony离他却很远，还背对着他。灯神不需要睡眠，Steve不知道每天晚上在他睡着后Tony都会干些什么，而他也不知道Tony现在背对着他在想些什么。  
气氛又进入到这种各怀心事的寂静中，可怕的寂静，除了床板在咯吱咯吱响。  
“如果你再不停止翻腾，我会再变出一张床来给我躺的。”Tony闷声闷气地抱怨。  
Steve停了下来，假装正常的语气回道：“说得好，我会试着在失眠时躺得像个僵尸一样。”  
“那就快用掉一个愿望来让我解决你的失眠，我会在你的梦中放一群绝对催眠的小羊肖恩。”Tony的声音似乎带着白眼的音效。  
“我想不用了，谢谢你。”而Steve的回答坚定有力。  
又是一阵沉默，钟表的滴答声此时简直比裁纸刀划玻璃还要令人难以忍受。  
“为什么你不让我快些离开，Steve……”Tony小声地打破沉默，他的声音破碎了，“为什么你还不快点用完你的愿望……”  
Steve睁开眼，将手伸过去轻轻抚摸Tony的头发，他咽了口唾沫，知道说出来一切都会不一样。  
可他实在无法忍受。  
他突然想起他藏在心底里最深切的梦想，那个不能靠别人，只能依靠自己实现的梦想。  
有一个家，有一个人。  
而他在这里。

“我以为你知道答案……我以为你知道……”Steve轻声说，手指温柔地缠绕在灯神的发丝中。  
Tony转过身，平静地看向Steve的眼睛，他胸口的蓝光映在他自己的眼中，化作夜空里的星。  
寂静在等待着，寂静也有逐渐加快的心跳声。

“我以为你知道我爱你……”  
Steve平静地说出口，平静地看向Tony，手指停留在Tony的耳际。  
而Tony瞪大了眼睛，漆黑的屋子里只有他胸口的光芒最为明亮。  
亮着，亮着，亮得如同白昼。  
Steve此时终于发现了什么才是真正的不对劲，可那蓝光强到发白，亮到Steve不得不闭起眼。

而当他睁眼时，他只听到“噗”的一声。  
他只看到Tony消失前眼中闪烁着的那些破碎的星光。


	9. Chapter 9

Tony消失了。  
Steve呆坐在床上，眼前一片被刺眼亮光迷蒙了的白色。他的手甚至还向前伸着，那里本来应该是Tony的耳朵。他以为只要弯弯手就能触碰到Tony的后脑勺，他以为只要用用力就能把Tony搂过来，他以为只要说出“我爱你”，他们就会永不分离。  
可Tony消失了。  
在一片亮眼的光中。  
“噗“的一声。  
就像在Steve胸口插了一刀。

Steve在呆坐片刻后跳下了床，他徒劳地跑进卫生间和厨房寻找，可里面都空无一人。想想也会是空无一人，他坐在床上其实就能看到整个屋子，而床脚只距离卫生间和厨房半步之遥。  
他颤抖地喊了喊：“Tony，嘿，Tony，你是在跟我开玩笑吗？”  
无人应答，因为灯神消失了。  
Steve跳下床，去看Tony的灯，可那盏金红相间的油灯明明平时都放在桌上，现在却不见了。Steve脑子嗡地一响，急忙将逼仄的小房间翻了个底朝天，可哪里都没有那个油灯。灯神连带着他的灯，都消失不见了。  
Steve感觉自己的心脏正在慢慢发麻，就跟小时候他身体不好，需要走几步路就蹲下来歇一歇的那时候一样。可他麻木着，快速套好了衣服，冲出了门。  
他跑到街上，可他在纽约的冬夜里茫然无措。  
他顺着街道奔跑，转过一条条窄巷，又穿过很多大路口。他和Tony路过过那些地方，他们坐着三轮车压过那些马路。  
可Tony去了哪里？他是消失了，还是到了别的地方？是不是因为那句“我爱你”是禁忌，才让他离开了？而究竟，要去哪里找他？  
Steve急切地想着，妄图从快要被悔恨和担忧撕裂的大脑中挤出一点头绪。可他想不出来，他不知道灯神究竟是怎么了，也不知道灯神究竟会去哪里。  
他竟然不知要去何处寻找Tony，因为他总在他身边。  
可他现在找不到他了。

而他竟有个疯狂的念头，那就是有可能骑上三轮车Tony也许就会突然出现在他的后斗里。  
不，现在还是半夜，哪怕是心急如焚，也最好不要有这些略微瘆人的幻想。

Steve还算是个冷静的年轻人，就算是以前他还是个小个子的时候，咖啡店有一次失火，他还能在有条不紊地疏散所有人后再把后院树上困住的小猫抱下来。可这次，当他在半夜急匆匆跑过转角，却撞倒了人。  
红头发的姑娘从地上爬起来时满脸怒气，她大吼了几句俄语，然后注意到了撞她的人是谁。  
“Steve，你怎么了？发生了什么事？”  
Steve手忙脚乱地帮Natasha拍拍身上的土，急急问道：“Nat，你，你有没有看到Tony？”  
Natasha眯起眼：“Tony？你是说你那个前天冲我吹过口哨的二舅？”  
Steve热切点头，奢望能从Natasha那里得到什么答案。  
Natasha摇摇头，说道：“怎么，他跑了？他骗了你的钱？如果你有难言之隐，我可以帮你报警的，Steve！”  
Steve热切摇头，他真傻，为什么要奢望从别人那里得到什么答案。  
这一切的起因都是他。  
“不，不，我想是我把他弄丢了……”  
Natasha盯着Steve脸上失魂落魄的表情，再次危险地眯起眼，这表情让Steve看不透她。他们沉默了一小会儿，Steve再次向Natasha道歉，接着就心不在焉地想要离开。  
可这回，Natasha突然开口叫住了他：“你知道每次当你出去晨跑时，Tony都在干什么吗？”  
“什么？”Steve扭过头。  
Natasha 迟疑地说道：“我不知道这是否和他离开有关系，但我这阵子，每天都能在早上看到他。”  
这是Steve所不知道的关于灯神的事，他一直以为灯神在他出去跑步的时候是在家里等着他，准确地说，是在床上等着他。  
“他都做了些什么？”Steve问道。  
“你不是前阵子送对街的Tom去戒毒所了吗？就在上礼拜，我看到Tony大清早把他接回来了。”  
Steve震惊地睁大了眼睛，没错，他是有一个愿望用在了对街的Tom身上——就是那个总在周一找他麻烦的吸毒小子——而他的愿望是希望那孩子能够改邪归正，于是Tony将Tom直接送到了戒毒所。他那时跟Tony说，他需要的不是让Tom突然没了毒瘾，而是让他自己能坚强到戒毒成功，只有这样，他才能重新成为一个好人。而那时的Tony甚至没说什么俏皮话，反而是深深看着他，眼神里的东西容不得Steve多想，因为只要多想，那就是一晚上春梦。  
“其实他应该不知道我看到他了。我上个礼拜失眠，每次到清早都还醒着……而那次我推开窗子的时候看到了他，带着Tom小子。我本以为是你二舅是带着Tom从戒毒所逃出来了，可我看到Tom脸上精神焕发，一点都不像是个快挂了的瘾君子……”  
Steve静静听着Natasha所说，三个月，他三个月前将Tom送入戒毒所，虽然时间短暂，但Tony 的魔法有能力让Tom的意志力强到更快戒毒。Steve突然觉得，自己似乎知道Natasha接下来要说些什么了。  
“……我就看到你二舅冲Tom打了个响指，特别奇妙的是，接下来，Tom的神情就像变了个人，我从没见过那孩子那么严肃那么……积极向上？我说不好，我觉得我看到了魔法……”  
Steve的心揪在一起：是为了他，Tony为了他将施在Tom身上的意志力魔法加强了。  
可他为什么这么做……为什么在Steve并不知情的情况下这么做……  
“Steve，你在听吗？”Natasha将他从思绪中唤回，在收到肯定答复后，俄裔姑娘继续说，“那之后我就很在意他，因为我都不确定自己是不是因为睡眠不好产生幻觉了……可那之后的每个清晨，大概就是我听到你出门跑步后没多久，我都能听到你们的房门再次打开，然后就能在窗口看到你二舅。我以为我疯了，但我真的每天早上都在看到他施展魔法：有一次是打个响指给流浪汉变了一套西装，当天下午我就看到那个流浪汉找到了一份工作；有一次是冲着那只以前总是困在树上，现在再也不上树的那只跛脚猫打了个响指，然后那猫蹭了蹭他的裤腿，就蹦跳着跑走了；他冲清早就开始摆摊募捐的基金会打过响指，还有隔壁那对总吵架的夫妻，还有临街那些持械少年……我真的以为我出现了幻觉，Steve，可他每天都打着响指，让一切都改变了！你，你相信我说的话吗？”  
当然！Steve的心在颤抖着咆哮着，可是他发不出声音，他怕他一张嘴就只能喊出Tony，Tony，Tony。  
这一切都是Tony瞒着他做的，这一切都是。那些愿望都是他的，他曾在Tony刚到他家时同灯神提起过，提起过流浪汉、捐款箱、小猫咪及爱吵架的邻居，而灯神只是拒绝了他的愿望，因为这些愿望过于“大爱”，很显然同世界和平属于同一种不切实际的范畴。当时Steve只觉得Tony是个任性又自傲的灯神，可没想到Tony都还记得，不但记得，还都偷偷帮Steve实现了。  
Steve在颤栗，他终于知道了Tony在看他时那表情代表着什么，他终于知道了那如星般明亮的眼睛里都蕴藏着什么。他不知道此时自己究竟是什么心情：悲痛抑或狂喜，得到抑或失去。

Natasha拍拍Steve的肩膀，红头发的姑娘似乎被他吓到了。  
“Steve，你真的还好吗？那个Tony……你的二舅，他究竟是谁？你们到底怎么了？”  
Steve用手搓了搓脸，抬起头。  
他的表情是那样严肃又坚毅，眼神又是那么温柔：  
“Nat，他并不是我二舅。我爱他，而我想他也爱我。”


End file.
